Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Summary Hal Jordan was born into a military family. His father, Martin Jordan, flew in the war and, during Hal's childhood, was occupied as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Hal had an especially close bond with his father, both of them sharing a love of flying (Hal often skipping school to watch his father fly). Martin was killed during a test-flight gone awry, with both Hal and Carol Ferris watching. As a result, Hal's mother forbade him from frequenting air fields or having anything whatsoever to do with the world of aviation which had taken her husband. In accordance with this ultimatum, Hal promised not to join the Air Force. At the age of 18, however, Hal joined the Air Force anyway, and was considered one of the best young pilots. His first combat deployment was in the Korean War. Years later when Hal's mother was dying, Hal planned on visiting her. However, his brother Jack said his mom had no interest in seeing her son. Knowing that the reason his mother refused to see him was due to his being in the Air Force, he enacted a plan to get discharged as quickly as possible- punching his commanding officer. He was summarily dishonorably discharged and went immediately see his mother, but she passed away just before he arrived at the hospital. Much later, while testing a flight simulator, an energy field surrounded him and took him to Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic peace keeping force, who patrolled sector 2814. On the verge of death, Abin Sur, with his power ring, sought out the most worthy successor on Earth. The ring actually found two Earthlings, Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. Hal happened to be closer to the crash site so he was chosen. Despite some character flaws, Hal Jordan was given the power ring and its power battery. He journeyed to the planet Oa, home world of the Green Lantern Corps, and trained with Sinestro, a Corps member that would later become one of Hal's deadliest enemies. He became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (the location of Earth) and formed many relationships among the superhero community. Hal is considered the greatest Green Lantern of them all. Power and Stats Tier: 5-A/4-C to 4-B Name: Hal Jordan aka "The Green Lantern" Origins: DC Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: 40 Classification: Human, Intergalactic police officer Destructive Capacity: Large Planet/Star Level+ (Regularly fights cosmic entities and has created constructs of planetary size, contributed 1/3 of the energy to pulling the earth at high speeds and the constructs to do so) to Solar System Level+ (should be comparable to Kyle Rayner who almost contained a supernova during "DC: One Million") Range: At least Solar System Level range (around 40 AUs) Speed: Massively FTL (Has Taged Parallax Flash) Lifting Strength: Depends on the individual, but all GLs can easily amp themselves to Class T+ or higher Striking Power: Depends on the individual, but all GLs can easily amp themselves to Class XKJ+ or higher Durability: Base durability is around planet level, with reinforced forcefields they can survive much more, including traveling through black holes and, in one case, temporarily holding back the energy of the Big Bang (although it should be noted that this was with Kyle Rayner's ring, which has different properties from a normal GL ring) Stamina: Massively enhanced superhuman Standard Equipment: GL Ring, GL Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another dimension, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Intelligence: High Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - super speed, strength, durability, agility, flight, energy manipulation/absorption/projection, matter manipulation, telepathy, telepathic defenses, can survive in space, can cross dimensions and manipulate them to a limited extent, creation of solid energy constructs, can heal self and others, limited reality warping and time manipulation, automatic shields, can grant power to others, can perform very fine manipulations on small - scale structures such as brain surgery or removing nanomachines from an organic being, intangibility (must be activated), can create forcefields, computer hacking and data processing/transmission, can analyze targets very quickly and accurately and identify most beings, substances, and anomalies, can open portals to other universes, can translate nearly any language, invisibility/illusion creation, can create copies of the ring, can summon other GLs Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge, and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often, cannot be used without strong enough willpower, if the user has too much fear then they are unable to affect things colored yellow. If the GL loses focus or concentration their power will weaken (this can be accomplished via illusions and telepathic attacks, if said GL is unprepared for such things) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Auto-aura:' A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. '-Autoshields:' A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. '-Constructs:' The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. '-Scan:' GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though Note: This profile covers the Post Crisis pre-reboot version of Hal Jordan. Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Lantern Corps